mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey: Episode 58
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 58 Date: January 28, 1997 Sponsors: N, 13 Season 4: 1996 - 1997 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Record Breaker" Jon wants to play records for a woman who showed up at his doorstep, but Garfield and Odie accidentally break his record player. So Jon tries to find a new record player. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Earth, Wind, and Fire perform "Let's Groove" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer N / n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|N / n paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings the alphabet while Bob plays glasses of water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy recites William Wordsworth's "The Daffodils" upon a stage filled with daffodils as Rowlf backs her on piano. Unfortunately, both are allergic to the flowers. One of Piggy's sneezes sends Rowlf and his piano offstage. Likewise, the audience sneezes, sending Miss Piggy flying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Cute for Loot" Garfield uses Nermal's looks to his advantage in an attempt to get food |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red and Mokey sing "Sweet, Sweet Little Treat" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide